


In The Midst of Life

by MonocerosRex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of blood and bodies and other battlefield aftermath, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonocerosRex/pseuds/MonocerosRex
Summary: Lance’s chest heaved as he surveyed the damage. Keith stood at his back similarly out of breath. An entire squadron of Galra lay dead at their feet, and Lance could still hardly believe they’d survived.Their eyes met and Lance felt something in him click.“Hey, Keith. Wanna make out?”





	In The Midst of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I had writer's block and wanted some adrenaline fuelled smut, sue me.
> 
> This started out as such a cheeky concept, and somehow turned out kind of serious? idfk man i wrote this in like 15 minutes.

Lance’s chest heaved as he surveyed the damage. Keith stood at his back similarly out of breath. An entire squadron of Galra lay dead at their feet, and Lance could still hardly believe they’d survived. 

The pair were inside a Galran base attempting to liberate some prisoners. They had been hiding out waiting for the stealth-equipped pod to return so they could make their escape when they’d been discovered. 

Lance was covered in blood—human and Galran. His suit was ripped in a hundred places and blood streamed painlessly from a cut on his cheekbone. His heart was still hammering in his chest; had anyone heard the fight? They were trapped in this dead end until the pod arrived. Lance turned to look at Keith, that strange sense of unreality adrenaline gave him still hanging over everything. Keith was even bloodier—a result of his short-range weapon. It dripped out of his nose and down his neck, sweat gleaming on his brow. To Lance’s relief he was mostly unhurt, but there was a wild gleam in his eye Lance was sure was a mirror to his own. 

Their eyes met and Lance felt something in him _click._

“Hey, Keith.” He said, still out of breath.

“Yeah?” Keith panted, wiping at his bloody mouth.

“Wanna make out?”

Keith blinked. He stared at lance for a protracted moment, only a noise from the upper deck snapping him out of his lengthy silence. He glanced at the door briefly before his eyes slid back to Lance, his surprise drowned out by that wild gleam. “You know, I actually do?”

Lance’s breath left him. 

But then they heard it; the stomp of Galra boots. Six soldiers rounded the corner—just a patrol group, but enough to make trouble with the paladins already exhausted. 

Lance raised his rifle and began firing, aiming for the gaps in their armour as Keith ran lightly towards them sword in hand. 

The battle was bloody and Lance took a bad hit to the shoulder. After his final opponent was down he spun to find Keith grappling with a large yet quick Galran, his sword lying on the grout several feet away. Without having to think about it Lance shot the soldier between the eyes, lowering his gun slowly as Keith spun to face him. 

For long moment the pair stared at each other, breathing heavy, eyes wild. 

Then their bodies were colliding, teeth clicking as their mouths crashed together. The kiss was hot and fast and wet, Keith shuddering as Lance pushed his tongue into his mouth. Adrenaline hummed through Lance’s veins, making him aware of every little detail at once. His gloved fingers in Keith’s hair, the press of their armour, the taste of blood and _Keith._ With a moan Lance kissed Keith somehow _harder,_ making the other boy stumble back. The pair tripped on a fallen blaster and fell to the ground, Lance catching himself over Keith.

Keith’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, staring up at Lance. His face was flushed and his mouth red and wet and Lance groaned at the sight, unable to help himself from leaning down to nip at his bottom lip. Keith gasped beneath him, arms coming up to wrap around Lance’s neck and pull his body flush against him. Their chest plates pressed uncomfortably but then Keith hooked a leg over Lance’s and he found he couldn’t care less. Keith was kissing him with abandon now, his hands buried in Lance’s short hair. With a desperate groan he tore his mouth from Keith’s and buried his face in his throat, licking the sweat from his neck and grazing his teeth across the delicate white skin. Keith shuddered and gasped, tangling his fingers in the collar of Lance’s suit. Unable to help himself Lance bit down on the cord of his neck, relishing Keith’s cry as his arched up against him. Suddenly hands were on his shoulders, pushing him into a sitting position. Lance looked down at Keith in surprise, swallowing at his intense expression. A flash of white teeth made Lance shiver as Keith impatiently dragged at his gloves with his teeth. With a start Lance followed suit as Keith moved on to his chest plate, scrabbling at the latches in his haste. Within moments they were down to their undersuits and Keith dragged Lance back down by the back of his neck, seemingly frustrated by how long they’d been separated. 

Keith moaned again at the contact and Lance swore against his lips, not resisting as Keith rolled them so he was on top. Lance could feel his erection hard against his thigh and couldn’t suppress a groan. Keith’s hands slid under his suit, cold against his stomach and chest. Releasing his hold on Keith he allowed it to be tugged off, sighing at the feeling of Keith against his skin. Another time he might have teased Keith for the way he couldn’t stop staring, stop touching, but now everything was fast and hot and desperate and his brain too fogged with lust to summon the joke.

Clutching Keith’s hips hard enough to bruise Lance lined them up, gasping at the exquisite friction that was so close to what he needed. 

“ _Keith._ ” Lance hissed, and Keith’s eyes snapped to his, gaze clearer that it had been since they began. His expression took on a sort of awe, as if he couldn’t really believe it was Lance there with him. 

Lance could relate. 

Swallowing Keith continued to stare down at him as he rolled his hips down, a choked moan escaping Lance’s throat. His insides turning to liquid Lance reached up for Keith, calling his name again, desperate to be closer. Still looking a little shocked Keith obliged, leaning down to bury his face in Lance’s throat as they moved against each other. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Lance gritted into Keith’s hair, shoving his hand up the back of his suit to touch his heated skin. Keith was mouthing at his neck, worrying the skin with his teeth and lips and sending sparks shooting through Lance’s blood. A particularly harsh bite made Lance tighten his grip reflexively, scoring Keith’s back with his nails. Hips stuttering forward Keith moaned prettily into Lance’s neck and it went straight to his dick. 

Shoving Keith up so he could see him Lance wrapped an arm around his waist and sat forward enough to rest his forehead against Keith’s, refusing to even blink lest he miss a second of Keith’s wrecked expression. 

They were both unable to keep quiet to this point, and Lance could feel something tighten in his gut with every sound that tumbled from Keith’s lips. 

“L-Lance, I’m gonna—”

“ _Keith._ ” 

At the sound of his name Keith’s eyes flew wide, jolting harshly as their eyes met— 

And then then he came, eyes screwed shut and brow tightly furrowed, his mouth hanging open as he cried out. 

The sight was burned into Lance’s brain, tipping him over the edge as everything behind his belly button unravelled. Strung out in a world of sensation for a few unending seconds Lance thought he could die here and not regret a thing. 

The weight of Keith collapsing against his chest knocked him back into reality and against the floor, the two boys tangled together far from home. 

Keith was panting into Lance’s hair as he stared at the ceiling, arms coming up to cradle him against his chest with a tenderness that surprised both of them. 

Slowly reality began to creep in. The cuts and bruises littering Lance’s body started to hurt, the blood and grime on himself and the floor growing more prominent in his consciousness. 

Realising his boot was resting against the corpse of a soldier Lance swallowed and hid his face against Keith’s neck, shivering against the cold floor as the adrenaline drained away, leaving a hollow feeling in his gut. 

Seeming to sense his discomfort Keith lifted his head, meeting Lance’s eyes. Lance felt his lips part in surprise as he caught sight of Keith’s soft expression, a face he had never imagined Keith could made. Feeling something warm take root in the hollow place, Lance could only watch as Keith lifted a hand to brush the hair off Lance’s face. Fluttering his eyes closed Lance couldn’t resist leaned up to brush a gentle kiss to Keith’s red-bitten mouth, the warm feeling spreading through his frame as Keith huffed a little sigh and sank into it. 

Pulling back for a moment Lance felt himself start to speak, but then there was a loud _whoosh_ and a quiet beep, and he realised the pod had finally arrived. 

Glancing back unsure Lance found Keith was already moving to get up, gathering his scattered armour and heading towards the pod. Scrambling upright Lance followed suit, dumping his pile of clothes on the floor of the shuttle as Keith input the coordinates and prepared for launch. 

Still shirtless Lance settled into his seat, even the events of the last hour unable to dull his customary awe at the beauty of space as they launched. 

Not sure what to say Lance looked over at Keith to find he was already watching him, brow furrowed and hands clenched in his lap. Unable to summon a smile or flippant comment to break the tension Lance merely stared back. Keith searched his face for what seemed like decaphebes, but whatever he saw there must have given him courage. Throat clicking audibly as he swallowed Keith stretched out his hand toward Lance, movements slow as if approaching a wild bear. 

Staring at the proffered hand in surprise Lance felt a rush of emotion as he realised Keith was trembling. 

Suddenly feeling much more confident Lance took Keith’s hand firmly, gladly accepting whatever it was he was being offered. Grinning over at the other boy Lance settled back in his seat comfortably, a feeling strangely akin to Blue’s mind meld or his mother’s hugs swelling in his chest. Keith’s frown only grew deeper, but Lance could tell he was happy, if a little embarrassed. 

Hands hanging together between the seats Lance began loudly complaining about the feeling of come in his suit and trying to get Keith to engage in a bet over what Hunk had made for dinner that night. The happiness of two young boys against the vastness of space may have seemed small, but in reality it made all the difference in the universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was cheesy. This didn’t turn out how I expected at all.


End file.
